starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Spear of Adun
Protoss Protectorate (2506–) |job= |command=Artanis |crew= |concattop= }} The Spear of Adun is an arkship, and the flagship of Hierarch Artanis in the war against Amon.2014-11-07, Legacy of the Void: Spear of Adun. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-10 Overview The Spear is a large ship, able to carry an entire protoss civilization. It is equipped to field armies of zealots, and can even store fleets of carriers and motherships within its hangars. While ancient, its technology is still advanced by the current standards of the protoss. Such is its level of firepower that it could singlehandedly wage a war by itself.Rob Zacny. 2014-11-08. How Starcraft 2: Legacy of the Void makes your Protoss fantasies come true. PC Games N. Accessed 2014-11-11. The Spear possesses the ability to destroy entire planets, along with cloaking technology. History Origins The Spear was created long prior to the Great War, along with two other arkships following the suggestion of the three Grand Preservers, Shantira, Orlana and Rohana. This was done to ensure that the protoss would have the means to preserve their civilization in the event of said civilization being placed in jeopardy. Templar Caste warriors voluntarily entered stasis onboard the vessel, giving the protoss a slumbering army that could be called upon if needed. It should be noted though, that the Spear of Adun, together with the Pride of Altaris and the Memory of Nezin, was not built to be merely another weapon of war to be thrown at the first foe, but it was to be preserved until the looming extinction. In fact it would have been wasted if it had been used to forestall survivable tragedies. The Call to War The Spear had lain dormant for centuries prior to being re-purposed by the Protoss Protectorate. Work had to be done to get its systems back online.2014-11-07, Legacy of the Void: Campaign Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-10-11 It was present at Aiur when the Golden Armada launched its attempt to retake the planet, but was forced to flee when Amon sent the protoss forces into retreat.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 Korhal The Spear traveled to Korhal, which was under attack by the Shadow Corps. The ship provided support for the defenders on Sky Shield. Interior Bridge The bridge is the helm of the ship.2014-11-07, Legacy of the Void: Campaign Preview. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-18 Orbital Assimilator The Spear is equipped with an orbital assimilator. Solar Core The solar core is manned by Karax. Star Forge A star forge is located in the ship's lower decks. It is capable of constructing weapons of war. War Council The war council is manned by Rohana.2014-11-08, LotV: Campaign Panel Overview. Team Liquid, accessed on 2014-11-11 Game Unit Legacy of the Void The Spear of Adun is the hub of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void, similar to the Hyperion and leviathan of previous games. It can be upgraded through solarite, which grants it abilities that the player can use in missions. The ship's abilities are sorted into 6 columns, along with auxiliary systems. The higher an ability is in a column, the more powerful it is. Each column is moved through sequentially. Not every ability can be used in a single playthrough, even with a 100% completion rate of objectives. In a mission, the abilities are listed in icon form in the top of the screen. The Spear has a maximum of 200 energy, and some abilities. As the player collects solarite for completing optional objectives, the Spear's power output rises and the player can activate more abilities at a time. Solarite not being used to activate abilities can be diverted to the auxiliary systems, which are divided into three categories: raising the regen rate of shields, lowering construction rate of buildings, and raising the initial supply the player has on each mission. Every five units of solarite diverted to one of these auxiliary systems gives a 5% bonus to it, to a maximum of 20% with twenty solarite allocated. The Spear of Adun's abilities are sorted as follows: Tier 1 All Tier 1 abilities cost 75 energy to cast and have a 60 second cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. Tier 2 All Tier 2 abilities cost 50 energy to cast and have a 60 second cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. Tier 3 All Tier 3 abilities are passive effects that always take effect when appropriate. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 25 solarite to unlock. Tier 4 All Tier 4 abilities start on cooldown, and have varying energy costs and cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Tier 5 All Tier 5 abilities are passive abilities. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Tier 6 All Tier 6 abilities cost no energy and start on cooldown. From left to right, each ability requires an allocation of an additional 50 solarite to unlock. Allied Commanders The Spear is accessible to Vorazun and Artanis in Allied Commanders, allowing them to use various abilities in relation to it.2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-08 Artanis Vorazun Heroes of the Storm The Spear provides support powers for Artanis in Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Trivia *When designing the ship, Blizzard went for something that was "very high concept, and very protoss." However, due to its long history, the design had to incorporate archaic designs that would blend in with modern protoss ones. Thematically it represents the idea of the protoss clinging to the past, standing as a contrast to what their civilization is now, as opposed to what it once was.2014-12-01, BlizzCon 2014 LotV Lore Community Corner Discussion with James Waugh. YouTube, accessed on 2015-04-03 *As part of its 2015 April Fool's event, Blizzard advertised a Spear of Adun replica (estimated completion date 2315), and one to scale.2015-03-31, Pre-Order Legacy of the Void Keepsake Now!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-02 This included a link to its merchandise page with a special price of $9,999,998.00 (a whole $1 discount).2015-03-31, SPEAR OF ADUN. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-04-02 *A Spear of Adun portrait will be available to players who attend BlizzCon 2015 or purchase a virtual ticket for the event.2015-09-21, BlizzCon 2015 In-Game Goodies Round-Up. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-29 *The Spear is 224 times larger than a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nimitz-class_aircraft_carrier Nimitz-class aircraft carrier].2015-10-29, StarCraft Twitter, Twitter. Accessed on 2015-11-04 Through the comparison, its length, width, and height, can be roughly ascertained. References Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:StarCraft II protoss flagships Category:Protoss starships